


Unexpected

by draco_somnians



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adultery, Crack, Episode: s04e16 2010, Explicit Language, F/M, Graphic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_somnians/pseuds/draco_somnians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finally gets to act out one of her favourite sexual fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

She didn’t know how it had happened, but he’d ended up sprawled across the briefing room table, pants around his ankles and his dick in her mouth. His fingers played across the back of her head, urging her on gently and he moaned when she sucked him in deeper. She’d never done this with him before. They’d come close a few times, especially late at night around here, back when this place warranted 24 hours staffing, but they’d never actually crossed that line. They’d always stopped themselves from making that mistake while they were working so closely together.

And she had to admit, doing this on the briefing room table had been one of her favourite fantasies for a while. She would never have had the guts to do it then though; to risk her career for a quick screw with a work colleague. Now the only risk was being caught by a bunch of tourists, and so what if they were recognised and the story hit the tabloids? After they sent the message through the gate, none of this would exist. None of it would matter. 

She still couldn’t help thinking this was wrong; she was married. Happily married. Why was she suddenly giving into this after all these years?

It was oddly satisfying that after ten years his attraction to her hadn’t faded. He hadn’t found a replacement for her, even if she had convinced herself she’d found one for him. It wasn’t like sex with Joe was boring, but trying for a child had led their sex life down a road of being more about the right time of the month, the right temperature, the best position for conception, and all those other considerations that sometimes made her feel like a lab experiment. It had become a means to an end, not something they could enjoy together just for the act itself.

He was getting close, his hips thrusting up to her mouth, pushing him in deep, almost too deep and she pulled away. She wanted to enjoy this too. She smiled as he groaned at the loss of contact and his slickened length slapped wetly against his abdomen.

She stood and he sat up quickly, his mouth finding hers, kissing her roughly and his hands tugging at her jeans, working them down her thighs and off over her boots. She made to take her boots off, but his hands grabbed hers, stopping her in her tracks.

“Leave ‘em on,” he said, voice huskier than she’d ever heard it and she couldn’t help the satisfied smirk at the unexpected kink. She didn’t know if it was the leather or the heels and she really didn’t care. She stood back, hooked her thumbs through the lace of her panties and let them fall to the ground. He licked his lips and then was on his feet, guiding her to the table and laying her down on it. He took a seat in one of the chairs and hooked her legs over his shoulders before delving between her legs, his tongue working quickly over her already sensitive flesh. The absurdity of the sight almost made her giggle; all she could see was the top of his head as it bobbed up and down between her thighs, and the smooth black leather back of the chair, but the hysteria was soon quelled when he increased the pressure of his tongue and two of his fingers slipped inside her. Her back arched, her head falling back, and she let out a long, low moan. It felt so good and it wasn’t long before she was bucking her hips against his lips, coming on his mouth and fingers, on the briefing room table; her fantasy well and truly fulfilled.

Before she could recover, he was on top of her, sliding in easily and groaning at the new contact. Her body was still rippling with aftershocks and she wordlessly gave him permission to take whatever he needed, knowing he’d been close before. She hooked her legs around his back, digging the heels of her boots into his skin, pleased when it seemed to spur him on and he drove into her harder. It felt strange that the top halves of their bodies were still fully clothed and they were only naked from the waist down, but then this whole situation wasn’t exactly normal. He came quickly, grinding into her with a harsh cry, eyes squeezed tightly shut. He paused for a few moments, holding himself above her as he tried to catch his breath, then he pulled out as he began to soften, stood and quickly rearranged his clothes. She followed suit, scooping her panties and jeans off the floor and slipping them on.

He avoided her eyes, “That was...”

“Unexpected?” she supplied and he nodded.

“So, see you Thursday?”

She frowned, confused for a moment until their earlier conversation registered, “Right, of course. Thursday.” She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, her head still reeling from the surreal shift of their conversation. “Thanks for all your help Walter,” she threw back at him as she left the briefing room.


End file.
